Fruit Basket chatroom UH OH
by cookie-pocky-strawberry-love
Summary: What happens when thoru ,Kyo ,Yuki and everyone else goes on a chatroom? why does everyone wanna kill kyo? and has thoru gone blonder ? why is momiji asking thoru what crack is ? and why in bunnys name is he dressed in all black ?
1. the first

_Onigiri~honda_has logged in (thoru) -riceball-

*bunny* has logged in ( momiji )

_Gonna+kill+cats+_ has logged in (Yuki) -kill cats-

_Gonna_kill_rats _ has logged in (Kyo) -kill rats-

~Waves~ has logged in (Hana

%% Toughy %% has logged in (Uo)

Toughy - Sup

Waves- Hello .

Bunny-I'm borreeeeddddd ... Anyone want to sing my song !!!!!!

kill rats + kill cats- Heck no , not for all the money in the world

Bunny-awwww pwease * starts sniffing *

Riceball-awwww dont cry :( i know !!!! ill sing with you

Piggy has logged on

PIggy- HIIIII !!!!!!!

waves- Who are you

Piggy - I'm a sing a the doom song now , DOOM DOOM DOOM DOOM DOOM DOOM DOOM DOOM DOOM DOOM DOOMY-DOOM

waves- I'm an emo kid non-comforming as can be you'd be non-comforming to if you looked just like me , I have paint on my nails and makeup on my face

kill rats- I hate you Yuki ! I'll beat you one day !!!

kill cats- I'd like to see you try

bunny-hi piggy ,I'm Momiji !!! who are you

piggy- I'm Gir !!!! but my piggy needs tacos so bye !!!!

toughy- um bye hey hana whats up with the song ???

riceball+bunny - yeah whats e-m-o

toughy +kill rats +kill cats+waves - NOTHING !!!!!

Kill rats- Either way ,I'm going to beat yuki

Kill cats- In your dreams cat

Kill rats- Then i'll keep dreaming

Riceballs- *Akward silence *

Kill cats- Baka Neko

Kill rats- Lets take this outside

_gonna_kill _cats has logged of to kill kyo

_gonna+kill+rats has logged of to be killed by yuki

Riceball- Oh NO i dont want Kyo killed XD

_Onigori~honda_ has logged of to help kyo

Bunny- OH i wanna watch, i wanna watch , can you take me ??

Waves & thoughy- No

bunny- aww fine be that way ill go ask Haru X.X

*bunny* has logged of to see kyo die

Mr._president_Takei has logged in ( Takei)

Takei- Hanajima , Saki !!!! you have rebelled against MY school by wearing black nail polish

Waves- And .....

Toughy- So what ? and Hana what was up with that song

Takei- umm , I guess i'll leave now ?

Toughy-yeah or well call Haru

Mr._president_Takei had logged of to yell at some random student and escape the wrath of Uo and Hana

Waves-um the song cause i wanted to sing a song .. and I must leave , Megumi needs help with his home work , I detest homework

Toughy- Yeah i have to leave too see you tomorrow

waves- Bye Uo

waves and toughy have logged of

Hi everyone my name is 4EvEr-sistersgrimm-LoVeR and this would be my first fruit basket fanfic so i hope you like it !!!!!! oh and i also wanted to say thanks to 2 of my best friends called becky and sthefanie ... thanks !!!!!! anyone who doesnt know who gir is , he's a charecter from invader zim on nicklodeon


	2. The we hate kyo chat room !

**Hey so thanks to everyone that reviewed the first chappie !!!! Oh yeah before i forget i want too see whos a really big fruits basket fan so i am going to put random FB qoutes in the story to see who can finde them !!!!!heres the second Chappie !!!!**

* * *

Gonna_Kill_Cats has logged in (Yuki) ( Kill Cats)

Gonna_Kill_Rats has logged in (Kyo) (Kill Rats)

Checker_board_Dude has logged in (Haru) (Check_Board_Dude)

Kyo's_step_Mom has logged in (Hana) (K_S_M)

Little_Miss_Sunshine has logged in (Thoru) (Lil Miss sun)

Gonna_Kill_Orange_Top has logged in (Uo) (G_K_O_T)

* * *

kill rats- what the he __ adjjalksdlkfaweoirf-

kill cats- Watch your language you stupid cat

G_K_O_T -how did you know what Kyo was going to write and second were you going to ask about Hana's name Kyo!!!!

K_S_M- well if that is what you were going to ask Kyo youre dad proposed.....it was akward .........I might say yes and i might say no it depends on how you treat me

kill rats- why does everyone wat to kill me in a different way ????

Lil Miss Sun - awwww it's okay I don't hate you kyo !!! ;)

Kill Cats- well then why are you on this chat room i mean the chat room is called Kyo Haters

Lil Miss Sun + Kill rats - WHAT!!!!!!!!!!

Energizer_bunny_on_crack _ has logged on

Check_board_dude-HAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAAHAHHAHAHAHAAA OMG MOMIJI I LOVE URE USERNAME HAHAHAHAHHAAHAHA

Lil Miss Sun - Momiji ?!?! O.o

Checker_board_dude - It's just way to good to be true !!!!

Energizer Bunny On Crack -well you see at school today the theacher said i resembled a energizer bunny on crack so here i am , um Thoru what is crack ?

Lil Miss Sun - i can't believe youre asking me that question !!!

Energizer Bunny On Crack -No im serious

Lil miss Sun - Well um * goes white faced * * tear drop * oh i know ask Haru !!!!!u know since he got a kick out of ure name ;P

**Check_board_dude has logged off to escape question**

**Energizer_bunny_on_crack _ has logged off to Annoy** **Check_board_dude until he tells him what crack is .**

kill rats- Finally that stupid bunny logs off , god i hate im he's so damn annoying

Kill Cats - just like someone i know who lives in our house

Lil Miss Sun - IM SORRY I YUKI IF I WAS ANNOYING I DIDNT MEAN TO *frantic look *

Kill cats- I was talking bout that idiot cat

Lil miss sun - ohhhhhhh oops * embarressed look *

Kill rats - oh shut up you rat

kill cats- I didnt say anything

Kill rats - you did now

Gonna _Kill _orange_Top - stop it you too

Kyo's step mom -i sense a shouma going to log on

Kill rats - Hana please change your name !!!!!!

Kyo's step mom - y does it annoy u

Kill rats - YES !!!!!!

Kyo's step mom - good then i won't change it :P

Kill rats - GRRRRRRR

*KyokonKitchi fan club* - WE LOVE YOU KYO !!!!!!!!!

Gonna_kill_orange_ top-2 things y would u want a fanclub for kyo-kyo here and Hana I thought u said that there was going to be a souma .

*kyonKitchi fan club * - well you see we love him a lot and a lot he is soooo cute and adorable plus isn't cute that cats are attracted to him and that he loves them back !!!!

Gonna-Kill_Orange_top - no

Kill cats - i hate to bother but uh are you all girls

*kyonKitchi fan club*- uhhhh maybe

Kill cats - alol this is just to funny :)

Kill rats - oh thats just great now i got kagura and some physco gay people after me too !!!

Kyo's step mom - well to answer ure question Uo i must have miscalculated .

*KyonKitchi fan club * - you dont love us kyo ?!?! :(

Kill rats - HECK NO

* KyonKitchi fan club * - great now we have to try harder to get him to like us !!!!!!! see you 2morrow school !!!!

* kyonKitchi fan club has logged of to devise : operation get kyos love *

Kill cats - you just get stupider and stupider everyday

Kill rats - DON"T CALL ME STUPID

Kill cats - i wont call u stupid if u dont act stupid , stupid :P

Lil Miss Sun - oh come on you too ligthen up a lil , and stop fighting please .

*God* as logged on

Lil miss sun- OMG WE HAVE GOD IN OUR CHATROOM , wow this is sooo exciting !!!!!

Kill rats - um thoru i dont think thats god

*God*- wow you just get stupider and stupider dont you Thoru Honda .

Kill cats - *GASP* akito !!!!!

Gonna_kill_Orange_Top-hate to break this family reunion but uh : Hana you did get right evidently this person is a shouma and i'm going to block him from our chat

*God*- NO i demand that you cant block me !!!! i will make you suffer like i -------

Gonna_kill_Orange_top - blah blah blah , god he's a idiot anyway , ALL shoumas are idiots

kill cats - um excuse me

Gonna_Kill_orange_top - you are excused

Kill cats - *agitated* don't you have like a part time job or something to do !!!!

Gonna_kill _ orange_Top - OH shoot i do !!!!! i'm going to be late , hey Hana can you come to

Kyo's step mom - sure why not

Kyo's step mom has logged of to assist Gonna_Kill_Orange_Top who also logged of to go to work

KIll cats - sooo what do we do now !!!!!!!!

Kill rats - Log off i guess

Lil miss sun- well i shall now close this chat room .

**CHATROOM CLOSED !!!!!!!!!!!**

**Ta-Da so what do you think !!!! i would have made it longer but i think this is long enough !!!!!! it's 1,130 words !!!! so if anyone has any ideas for another name for kyo and yuki or anyone else please tell me !!! oh and a huge thanks to the 2 reviewers : _SilentName and Lilly-Anne!! thanks a bunch guys ( and girls ) _**


End file.
